Amorette Leblanc
Amorette is a half-Celestial who was born and raised near the northern shores of the Celestine Empire to a family including her mother, Celestial father, and her elder brother. Her father was a skillfully trained soldier, and her brother went on to try and continue his legacy. Her and her mother, however, were more inclined to care for the few animals and the small farm they had at home. Known Information At around the age of 6 or 7, her brother was killed and her parents were taken from her (their fate unknown), thus leaving her an orphan. She was then brought to live with her human aunt and cousins until she was of age to start a life on her own. During this time she began schooling, particularly in the medical arts and Channeling, and became an incredibly talented healer by the time she reached early adulthood. She used these skills to travel to battlegrounds across the continent and lend her services healing wounded soldiers. She traveled to places such as Ad Decimum, Mandala, Cole, Castle Thorn, and briefly through the Nadine Empire. Eventually she traveled to Cestral and met one soldier in particular whom she fell madly in love with (and was later engaged to). She continued to live with her in Cestral for about two years until their final days in that life. They both passed during the winter of 8r, though Amorette was the only one to Return months later. In this life she's mainly focused her interest on regaining the healing abilities she lost upon Returning. Also, though she didn't belong to any faith in her past, she's recently chosen to begin following the Old Ways pantheon in order to try and connect with her lost love (who was also a follower of the Old Ways in life). She's developed a particular affinity towards the gods Crow and Bear. Status None Allies * Ser Theodore Dunnelon: Her first (and now closest) friend upon returning, Amorette cares a great deal about Theodore. Their childish antics make her laugh, and they offer kind words and comfort whenever her thoughts become too much to bare on her own. * Fenbrose: Another whom she returned with, Amorette might not be very close with Fenbrose but she still greatly enjoys his company. He's helped her break out of her shell a bit and has introduced her to quite a few new people who she might've never interacted with otherwise. She also enjoys listening to his different outlooks and opinons on certain subjects- there's always something interesting to talk about. * Caera: They became closer upon Amorette's second gathering, after Caera adopted her into her chosen family. Amorette looks forward not only to being apart of her family, but also apart of her Old Ways pack. * Pynleon Zölest : Pippin is a fellow Half-Celestial whom she trusts and admires greatly. Amorette finds comfort and a sense of safety in her presence, especially reinforced by the bond they've recently formed. She admires Pippin's strength and courage through adversity, as those are traits she wishes she had herself. She also sees a particular beauty in her that she hasn't seen before...not in a very long time at least. * Ser Séagdhanin MacDannin: Ser Séagdhanin made quite the first impression while working the Golden Kilt shortly after its grand opening, and they've been a friendly face to see ever since. Their paternal nature brings Amorette great comfort, and their stories/bardic tendencies never cease to make her laugh. They're always a warm, wonderful presence to be around. * Frederic: Profound as it may seem, Amorette has had the great fortune to develop a friendship with the magical Fae bird named Frederic. After seeing him chased off into the woods upon their meeting, she wasn't sure if she'd ever see her feathered friend again. Though to her delighted surprise, he returned to pay her and Theodore a visit and deliver an important message a few gatherings later. She will never forget how he made both of their wings shine, and she looks forward to seeing him again <3 Enemies * Carnum Statera Obituaries * Rumors * She has a love of flowers, but never could keep them from wilting * Rumor has it that Amorette has a skill that no other Celestial has... Amorette can slay a man with just a single look. *Amorette actually enjoys raisin bagels, she just says she doesn't to watch others suffer eating them for her. Especially when she watches Sir Theo's raisin-fueled rages. *Amorette is incredibly jealous of any time Caera spends with Sir Theo *Rumor has it her favorite flower is a Rose. * Amorette is so lovely people have been known to go blind to their surroundings. * Amorette's tears are so rare that each one becomes one of her lovely freckles. * Amorette is secretly a war chief intent in taking Tear for herself. * Rumor has it, that Amorette's smile can create light in the darkest of places, and bring warmth to any heart. * It is said that her basket overflows because it's full of secrets. * A certain half-fae is incredibly envious of Amorette's beauty Quotes * "Am I in hell?" -Amorette immediately upon returning * "Ah, so I am in hell..." -Amorette 10 minutes later after spotting Carnum for the first time * "...Things that are forced aren't likely to thrive on their own...I've found it's always best to let things happen naturally. Whatever feels right, usually is...especially regarding matters of the heart." Character Inspirations * Elizabeth Swan (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Christian (Moulin Rouge) * “Venus” aesthetics * Pinterest aesthetic/inspo board * most inspiration for her came from either music or imagery Soundtrack Spotify Playlist